En el Borde
by Hesperos D
Summary: Porque Izuku sabe que él tampoco es eterno. Para la KatsuDeku WEEK. Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja:** Bakugou Katsuki/ Midoriya Izuku

 **Disclaimer** : BnHA no me pertenece.

 **Resumen:** Porque Izuku sabe que él tampoco es eterno.

.

 **En el borde (O de como Spica no es para mí)**

.

* * *

La primera vez que Izuku vio a Katsuki, pensó que era brillante, con la pequeña sonrisa maliciosa que le dio, y demasiada confianza para ese pequeño cuerpo.

Algún día, pensó Izuku antes de caer dormido esa noche, Kacchan traería algo interesante consigo y lo llevaría con él en el intento.

Izuku sabe que existen cosas eternas...

Y que él no es una de ellas.

El medico sonríe condescendiente, e Izuku sabe que está perdido.

No tiene fecha límite, podría ser mañana, podría ser en tres meses, quizás un año.

Algún día, piensa Izuku acompañaría a Kacchan a la montaña, y bajo la mirada de estrellas parpadeantes diría:

— _Te amo, Katsuki_. —E Izuku no puede predecir la reacción de Kacchan porque aunque lo conozca tan bien, sigue siendo tan inteligible como siempre.

Entonces, juntos, salvarían a muchas personas, tantas que al llegar a casa sentiría el peso del mundo sobre los hombros. Katsuki le daría un golpe en la cabeza, diría—: _No pienses tanto bastardo, mañana vamos a la playa._

E Izuku dormiría con la imagen de las olas lamiendo sus talones, el sol cayendo sobre su cabeza, el cabello de Katsuki brillando al son de la arena.

Y soñaría con sus manos, y piernas entrelazadas, día tras día.

Eternamente.

Midoriya sabe, que algo como eso, no es posible que suceda.

Sale por la puerta del hospital. Y decide hacer algo.

—Estas trabajando demasiado —susurra Todoroki—. Descansa un poco, los héroes no son máquinas.

—¡Deku _-kun_ , —exclama Uravity desde lo alto de un edificio— puedes ir hoy más temprano a casa!

Pero Izuku no escucha.

La primera vez que besa a Katsuki no hay ningún tipo de _Spica_ resplandeciendo sobre su cabeza, ni cuidadosa planeación, ninguno dice _Te amo_ tampoco.

E Izuku espera que ese sea el último.

Pero, Katsuki lo besa una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

Kacchan se levanta tarde, le gusta el café hirviendo en la mañana. Deja la ropa mojada a secar en el suelo, y le da un picotazo en la parte de atrás de la oreja antes de salir a trabajar todos los días.

Hasta el día de hoy nunca ha dicho que lo ama.

E Izuku piensa que es mejor así.

Esa noche, las lágrimas de Izuku se desbordan, se acomoda en los antebrazos sobre la figura de Kacchan quien duerme, ajeno al mundo, al dolor y al sufrimiento.

Ajeno a la araña que crece lentamente en algún rincón de su cerebro.

—Te daré mi más grande tesoro... —Murmura Izuku—. El One For All... lo único que tengo.

—Sabes, te daría mi vida entera... —Una lágrima solitaria se desliza por el rostro de Katsuki y se pierde en la tela blanca de la almohada—. Te regalaría cada pedazo que tengo, pero no puedo hacerlo, no alcanzaría nunca Kacchan... Te amo tanto, te amo tanto, que duele...

A la mañana siguiente cuando Katsuki despierta, sus labios tienen un sutil sabor a cobre, piensa que a pesar de que su sueño era feliz. Él podía haber estado llorando.

Entonces recuerda que esto es un espejismo, en cualquier momento, se apagaría como una vela. Caería al igual que una hoja en el otoño y se secaría en el suelo.

Esa tarde empaca sus cosas y decide salir, así el golpe no les dolería tanto, a ninguno de los dos.

Katsuki está leyendo en la sala, tiene un libro abierto en el regazo y cambia de hoja pausadamente. Quizás esta es una de sus facetas favoritas, una de las muchas caras del prisma.

—¿Que estás haciendo, Deku? —Pregunta Katsuki, levantando la vista lejos de las letras, que retumban con cantos de guerra en civilizaciones desconocidas.

—Me voy, Kacchan. —Las palabras le suenan trémulas, vacías.

El libro es olvidado en una esquina de la habitación, descansa en cenizas.

Katsuki se levanta. El sujeta la mano de Izuku, esa que lleva al maleta, esta tan cerca que sus alientos se confunden—. Pero, tu...

—Sabes que tengo que irme, Kacchan —Midoriya intenta alejarse, tomar una distancia segura en la que las piezas de sus corazones se mantengan separadas— No puedo permanecer aquí.

Katsuki toma la maleta, y la otra mano de Izuku es sujetada casi con dureza.

Si Deku no hubiese compartido toda su vida con Katsuki, no podría distinguir las veces en las que estaba siendo amable.

—Esta es nuestra maldita casa Deku, las plantas son tuyas, la cafetera también, los zapatos en el estante. — ¿Por qué Katsuki puede hacer una voz tan suave?... ¿Cómo es que puede terminar las oraciones de una forma tan rota?... Los ojos de Izuku pican, quiere gritar pero su boca esta presionada contra el hombro de Katsuki, y su camisa se humedece en un color más profundo.

—Está bien. Puedes quedarte.

—Kacchan. —Masculla Izuku, lo repite una y otra vez—. Kacchan...

—Quedate aquí, Deku. —Eso es lo último que escucha antes de que la maleta caiga.

Las cosas se desparraman por el suelo, pero es el único lugar en el que deberían estar.

Unas semanas más tarde, es un trabajo fácil.

El villano está huyendo, solo va un edificio adelante, y a medio día es fácil encontrarlo.

Kacchan va a la delantera. Deku lo sigue de cerca, pero las piernas repentinamente no le responden.

La figura de Katsuki se hace más borrosa, cuando nota que son las lágrimas que no lo dejan ver. Cuando se da cuenta de que las manos de Katsuki están llevándolas lejos con la punta de los dedos, cuando siente que no son más sus lágrimas si no que son gotas tibias que le caen en la cara. Y se mezclan con las suyas.

—No llores, Kacchan...

—Lo siento. —Responde Katsuki. —Deku...

—Es mi culpa... Yo...

—¡Está bien...!

Es una palabra lo rompe como el cristal, porque Katsuki sabía.

Cuando por lo beso violentamente por primera vez, y cuando dijo que se quedara, él lo sabía, que no habría ninguna eternidad para ellos dos.

— _Te am..._

Fue la primera, y la última vez.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Para la KatsuDeku WEEK. Drabble._

 _Un triste Death-Fic, en el que la felicidad les fue cortada, o quizás todo fue un sueño, no lo sé._

 _Voy a ir a llorar debajo de mi cama un rato._ _No me esperen._


	2. Chapter 2

**Más allá del borde (O de como Spica nunca fue para mí)**

.

* * *

.

La primera vez que Katsuki vio a Izuku, pensó que era un mocoso llorón, con ojos que ven mucho más allá de lo que quiere mostrar, tembloroso y jadeante.

Algún día pensó Katsuki antes de caer dormido esa noche... Izuku los arrastraría ambos a algún pozo extravagante en el que no brillasen las estrellas, y Katsuki se dejaría llevar gustoso.

Katsuki sabe que existen cosas eternas...

Y que Deku no es una de ellas.

No le es complicado deducirlo, lo conoce como a la palma de su mano, es algo tan simple como respirar, es aún más simple traspasar el hospital una tarde con poca paciencia y aún menos tacto.

Podría ser en cualquier momento, podría ser en tres meses, en un día o en un año.

Katsuki no es paciente, él ha sabido durante mucho tiempo la forma en la que Deku lo mira como si tratara de tatuar cada detalle más allá de la retina, en algún lugar difuso entre las costillas, y el esternón.

Bakugou lo sabe porque el mira a Deku de la misma manera. Durante tanto tiempo que ya ha perdido la cuenta.

Entonces Deku empieza a esforzarse demasiado.

Lo ve cada vez menos, y siempre hay alguien que comenta: " _Deku, debería tomarse un descanso, ¿cuantos villanos capturo ayer?"_. Katsuki no puede más que pensar que Deku es un imbécil.

Sucede sobre el concreto, la primera vez que Izuku lo besa.

Tiene el aspecto de alguien que esta mareado debajo del agua, falto de aire... Se ve francamente horrible, pero para Katsuki el rostro de Izuku parece moteado de estrellas y cree que si devuelve el beso podrá encontrar algún tipo de _Spica_ resplandeciente en alguna parte. Lo intenta una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

Ninguna de ellas funciona.

Y él piensa que es mejor así.

Deku deja el cepillo de dientes en el lavabo, y se olvida de recoger la ropa tendida cuando llueve, a veces se roba sus camisas y no se las devuelve sino hasta cuando no tiene ni una sola que ponerse, a Katsuki le gusta particularmente cuando todo su cuerpo se estremece tras el más mínimo toque.

Hasta el día de hoy Katsuki no ha podido decir que lo ama.

Sueña con ello el cielo cubierto de estrellas parpadeantes—, _Te amo._ —Dice, y ni una sola maldición escapa de sus labios, la mano de Izuku no explota en pedazos ni siquiera tras enredar sus dedos juntos, él lo conoce demasiado bien. Primero su rostro será rojo, después soltara un par de risitas... Entonces... Entonces lo más probable es que él diga:

 _—Yo también, Kacchan._

A la mañana siguiente, Deku está en la cocina. La cafetera es un murmullo ronco en la habitación, y Katsuki cree que pudo haber estado llorando aun cuando su sueño era uno tan tranquilo.

Espera que lo amargo borre el sabor cobrizo en sus labios.

Katsuki nunca ha olvidado que esto no es más que un espejismo, es como ver una silueta en el agua caleidoscópica y llena de vida, pero a punto de desaparecer como la brisa apaga una flama.

Izuku baja con una maleta de mano, sus pasos son silenciosos contra el tatami, el trata de ser lo más sigiloso posible, pero para Kacchan no lo es... Izuku ha dejado de ser un misterio hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Deku? —Bakugou levanta la vista de su libro, olvida por completo todo lo anterior, deja de lado la luna y las refulgentes espadas.

—Me voy, Kacchan —Dice Izuku, y Katsuki nunca ha escuchado esa voz, una voz que no le pertenece a Izuku por completo.

Olvida su libro, ya no sirve lo calcino más allá de cualquier recuperación. Sujeta la mano de Izuku, esa que lleva la maleta, sus dedos se aprietan juntos y se sorprende que no estén ardiendo.

—Sabes que tengo que irme, Kacchan —y su apodo nunca ha sonado más agridulce, Deku intenta alejarse, quiere evitar que el injerto que han construido un monstruo que habita ya no en una sino en dos personas—. No puedo permanecer aquí...

Izuku intenta apartarse, pero Katsuki toma la maleta y con la otra mano intenta sujetarse tan fuerte como puede, intenta mostrar todo lo que no sabe decir.

Si Katsuki no hubiese compartido toda su vida con Deku, no podría distinguir las veces en las que Izuku era terco, de las veces en las que se estaba rompiendo.

—Esta es nuestra maldita casa, Deku —intenta, y espera que su voz no suene tan rota como se siente, ni que le desgarre los pulmones con cada silaba—. Las plantas son tuyas, la cafetera también, los zapatos en el estante.

Parece que Izuku fuera a llorar, lo ha visto llorar infinidad de veces y lo ha hecho llorar otras tantas, sin embargo, esta es la primera vez que siente remordimiento. Izuku quiere gritar pero su boca esta presionada en el hombro de Katsuki. Como desearía que cada parte de Izuku fuera suya en ese simple tacto.

—Está bien —murmura— puedes quedarte.

—Kacchan —masculla Izuku, lo repite una y otra vez, Katsuki lo deja, no preferiría escuchar ningún otro nombre, no soportaría escucharlo de otra voz—. Kacchan...

—Quedate aquí, Deku —Dice, pero no termina de decir el resto...

 _"Quedate conmigo"._

La maleta hace un ruido sordo en la habitación, pero único que Katsuki escucha es la respiración de Deku contra su hombro.

Unas semanas más tarde, es un trabajo demasiado fácil.

El villano está huyendo, solo va un par de cuadras adelante, y con el sol quemándole las retinas es fácil encontrarlo. Katsuki se adelanta, esperando que al girar Deku estará a su lado, pero esta atrás en el suelo.

El villano no es más que polvo en su memoria, se deja caer de rodillas.

La cara de Izuku se hace más borrosa, antes podría contar cada peca cuando se da cuenta esta limpiando las lágrimas de la cara de Izuku no sabe cuándo han dejado de ser suyas, no sabe cuándo se han mezclado permanentemente.

—No llores, Kacchan —susurra Izuku.

—Lo siento —es lo único que puede responder—, Deku...

—Es mi culpa... —interrumpe Izuku— Yo...

—¡Esta bien! —Exclama, y lo ve en la cara de Deku. Como si un mecanismo hubiera empezado a girar, incluso si ahora solo daba un par de vueltas antes de detenerse.

Hay cosas que Katsuki sabe, y que Deku cree que no sabe. Cuando lo beso por primera vez, cuando dijo que se quedara, Katsuki siempre lo supo, que no habría ninguna eternidad para ellos dos.

Aun así, Katsuki quiere intentarlo, no hay estrellas y el sol le cae a plomo sobre la espalda.

 _—Te amo..._

Fue la primera y la última vez.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Tenía esto guardado, pero quería llorar con la perspectiva de Kacchan también._

 _Regresare al fondo de mi cama, llámenme luego._


End file.
